For the love of a maid
by Artist-Writer-Sorceress
Summary: Kagome goes in serch for work and ends up serving Inuyasha ans Sesshomaru. They both in their own ways try to compete for her but only one gets her...Read to find out who.
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my second fanfiction, and unlike the first one I will truly dedicate myself to it. Please read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had just been my 17th birthday when I packed my bags and headed towards the lords castle. My family was poor and my father had died a few years back leaving the task of raising us only to our mother. My mother had heard from the village that the Lord was hiring maids to help around the castle. So I made my way to the castle in search of work. It took me three days to get there. My family could not afford a carriage and a woman riding on a horse was unheard of. So I walked the whole way, when I got there I was greeted with a tall gate and a few stern soldiers.

"What is your business here?" a soldier asked

"I come to look for work, I had heard that the lord was hiring maids."

He nodded his head and the gate opened, I stepped inside and marveled at the beauty of the castle. The castle stood tall and proud while its gardens contained the most beautiful flowers, I was still looking around when an old woman spoke to me.

"So I presume you come for the position of a maid."

I turned around, the old woman looked at me and was patiently waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I have come to ask for work."

I stood still waiting for her answer, I knew she was calculation me, seeing if I was fit for the job, after a while she smiled.

"Child you mustn't be so tense, come I will tell you what you must do. My name is Kaede and I am the caretaker around here, I am also assigned the job of hiring new help."

She lead me towards the kitchen and introduced me to some members of the staff that were present.

"Now your job here is to mainly serve the two lords of the castle, Lord Sesshomaru and his younger brother Lord Inuyasha. You are to take their meals up to their room and take care of their cleaning, such as their bath and anything they might request from you. That will mainly be your duty here along with a few odd jobs I may need you to do for me."

I nodded my head to show I understood what was expected of me.

"Well then, let me show you were your room will be I am sure you are tiered."

We went through a corridor and up a few stairs, then took a left. I was beginning to feel nervous walking around such a huge place, I was sure to get lost. We stopped at a very elegant corridor that had many paintings and huge decorations on the walls.

"Your room is at the end of the hall and is near the rooms of the two lords. Since you will be serving them you will be near them incase they would want anything. The first door on the right is Lord Sesshomaru's room and two doors down is the room of Lord Inuyasha. Well then do you have any questions?"

"No thank you Kaede I am sure I can handle the resposabilities."

She smiled "Aye I'm sure you can child you seem to be very dependable and used to work and responsibility."

"Yes, indeed I am." I said smiling, she seemed to be a very caring old woman.

"Well then you should make your way to your room, you will start tomorrow and Lord Sesshomaru likes to start his days rather early."

I smiled and headed towards my room, I opened the door and peered inside then went in. It was a simple maids rooms that contained a bed, a desk, a small closet for my few belongings and a window which let me see into a garden down below. The moon and stars were out and the air felt nice, spring had arrived bringing with it a change on mother earth. I left the window open and sat in my bed. I would miss my family terribly, but it was for them that I was doing this. The pay as a maid that the lord was offering was higher than what I had thought.

'Poor Souta, if I keep working here for a while then maybe he and grampa could finally quit that job they have.' she had watched how he sometimes when working he would stop and look at kids his age playing happily with their toys while he was forced to work to at least earn food for that day.

'When I have money I will buy him a toy and he could finally stop working and get an education.' one that she sometimes dreamed she had

'Granfather could also stop working and finally relax and take care of their old shrine.'something he enjoyed doing immensely the job he currently had was very demanding and it was beginning to take a toll on the old man.

'Well no sense in wasting the night away I need to get up early tomorrow.' She put her few belongings she had away hung the few clothes she had brought with her and changed into her night clothes. She found the bed surprisingly comfortable and quickly went to sleep.

Lord Sesshomaru had just come back from a very demanding meeting he had with other lords and was very tiered. He had called for a bath to be made for him immediately and made his way toward his room. While he was walking in the hall he noticed that the door to the servants room was slightly open.

'Could Kaede have hired someone already.' he wondered but decided he could care less. But it was strange maybe it was the he was really tiered or was not thinking properly from the exhausting ride but something about that room beckoned him into going near it. He opened the room and looked inside, he saw a young woman sleeping there. She was actually very beautiful, she had midnight tresses that fell all over her pillow and the moonlight accentuated the features of her face. She looked peaceful and content to be sleeping there. He suddenly frowned.

'That is enough I will not stoop so low as to think a servant is attractive.' He quickly closed the door and entered his room where he found his bath waited for him. He stepped into the tub and dismissed the other servants letting the warm water soothe his aching muscles. He closed his eyes and saw the image of the girl lying there asleep. He tried to get that image out of his mind but her picture kept returning to him, after a while he gave up.

'Could it be that it has been a long time since I felt the touch of a woman' he questioned himself but quickly dismissed it. This Sesshomaru was not ruled by such petty emotions he stood up feeling the warm water run down his body. He needed to get some sleep tomorrow he had a meeting with a lord that was suppose to arrive, Lord Kouga. He never liked the particular lord, he was a fool and a very rash one at that, but never the less he did have a peace treaty with their lands made by their leader and his father.

Kagome woke up early and headed down towards the kitchen only to find it rather busy that early in the morning.

"Good morning Kagome I presume you slept well?"

"Yes very well thank you Kaede is there anything I can help with."

"No child just eat your breakfast, you will need to take the breakfast to the lords soon."

Kagome sat down at a table and ate her breakfast, she found that the other servants were actually very nice people. She talked to them and felt like she was going to be alright in this huge place. When she was eating her miso soup she saw another girl about her age sitting at the corner not talking. She decide to go talk to her and introduce herself.

"Hi, I'm Kagome I was just hired to work here."

The girl turned around as soon as she heard someone talking to her.

"Oh hello, my name is Sango, are you the new maid assigned to take care of the lords."

Kagome smiled "Yep, that would be me."

"Oh I see then I'm glad to meet you, I am also a maid but I mostly help out in the kitchen and a few cleaning tasks."

"I'm glad there is at least someone close to my age here I was beginning to worry. That was one of my worries anyway, right now my biggest worry around here is how not to get lost around this big castle."

Sango laughed. "I do admit the castle is pretty big, but I am sure you will get use to it soon. Even I got lost a few times, but the other servants are really nice you can just ask them and they will help you."

"In that case then I guess I am ready to work here." They smiled at each other, they talked all through breakfast and knew they would become good friends.

"Kagome" called Kaede

"Yes, I am coming. Well I guess I will see you at lunch time Sango."

"Bye Kagome and good luck on your first day."

Kagome made her way to were Kaede was standing, she watched as she prepared three trays of food and at the same time wondered how she was going to carry all three up the all those stairs. When she was done she started to grab all three trays when Kaede stopped her.

"You only need to take two trays up this time, Lord Inuyasha is never up this early, when you are done delivering the breakfast to the two lords then come for this tray."

Kagome thanked all the gods up in heaven for not making her carry all three trays up all those flight of stairs.

"Yes, but if this one I am carrying is not for lord Inuyasha then for who is it?" she asked she knew she would only be serving two lords not three.

"Lord Kouga arrived late last night, I belive he has come here to talk business with Lord Sesshomaru, while he is here you will also be seeing to his needs."

I was tiered when I finally arrived at my destination the office of Lord Sesshomaru, I knocked and a sharp "Come in" was heard. I opened the door and looked at the Lord I would be serving. My heart skipped a beat, he was the most gorgeous man I had ever seen, not that I had much experience with men, in all my life I had only known work and therefore my love life simply did not happen. He was seated at his desk and apparently had been intently reading some papers before I had come in, but what caught my attention the most about his appearance was his long beautiful silver hair and his intense golden eyes. I quickly put his breakfast at the table and made for the door, for if I didn't get out soon I knew I would continue to stare at him. As I was almost reaching the door he called me.

"Tell me are you the new maid that was hired?"

I turned around and faced him. "Yes my lord, my name is Kagome and I will be serving you from now on."

He looked at me for a while before dismissing me.

"You may go."

I bowed my head and headed for the door, outside I caught my breath and chastised myself. I was not some love struck little girl, and I needed to not act like one.

'Yes that was the woman I saw yesterday sleeping.' Sesshomaru was just starring at his tea not drinking it, his thoughts had completely left the papers in front of him and were only thinking about a certain new maid.

'I wonder what it is about her.' He thought . 'She is indeed beautiful but I am not one to be as blind to just fall for looks.' She had looked so nervous coming in, and her eyes never met his gaze. Thinking about her irritated him, it was not like him to be troubled by such idle thoughts.

Kagome knocked on the room she had been informed Lord Kouga was in. When no reply came she decided to knock one more time, but before she could do that the door swung open revealing the lord. It looked like he had just stepped out of bed because he was not fully dressed.

"Forgive me my lord I did not mean to intrude, I bring you your breakfast."

"Ah yes please come in." The lord moved to the side holding the door for her while she came in.

"Thank you my lord, were would you like me to put your breakfast."

"The table should be fine thank you." She complied but before she could step out the door she felt an arm around her waist pulling her back.

"You are a beautiful one, would you care top please me with your name?"

Kagome felt uncomfortable and tried to move out of his grasp, when she had done so she answered.

"My name is Kagome."

"Kagome is it. You will be my woman." And before she knew it he pulled her close to him and tried to kiss her.

"My lord please let go of me." She said while she struggled against his grasp, she noticed he was a lot stronger than her and that her struggling thus far had been useless. She closed her eyes and prepared for his assault but it never came, she felt him releasing her and falling back on the ground. She opened her eyes and looked on the ground at the lord who now had a bloody nose. When she turned around she at first though it was Lord Sesshomaru that had saved her but on a closer inspection she noticed it was not him. The one who had saved her was a bit shorter than Lord Sesshomaru, and on top of his head he had what looked like dog ears. His hair was the same color as Lord Sesshomaru's and so were his eyes. But his ears were where her eyes were most looking at she had a strong urge to go up to them and touch them.

He was just standing there looking at the lord.

"Still being a bastard as always I see." he said "And now taking women against their will, you really have stooped low this time."

"Shut up dog boy, this doesn't have anything to do with you so don't interfere."

"On the contrary, she will be serving me, and I do not want a maid who has your stink all over her."

With that he stomped out of the room grabbing Kagome's arm, Kagome saw Kouga ready to attack but before she could warn him, he quickly turned around and punched him hard in the stomach leaving him once again on the floor restless.

"You really don't know when to quit." He spat out and once again proceeded towards the hall.

Once outside the hall he let go of her arm, she was about to thank him but stopped herself when she heard what he said.

"Wench are you ok?"

"I'm not a wench!"

He looked at her with a bored expression.

"Yeah, yeah whatever so when is my breakfast coming, you were taking so long I almost decided to go and investigate when I saw you all cozy with the bastard down there."

He was a rude jerk, at first she had though he was her savior now she just wanted to punch him for making it sound like she had thrown herself at Kouga.

"For your information I was told you were never up this early, and I was not cozy with Lord Kouga."

"Feh whatever, and you can drop the Lord from his name, he doesn't deserve the title."

She just glared at him.

"So are you just going to stand there and look at me all day or are you going to get my breakfast."

"Right away Lord Inuyasha." She said through clenched teeth

"Sharp." He said tapping her head "and I didn't even have to waste my time telling you my name." with that he walked towards his room "I will be expecting my breakfast soon." he called over his shoulder.

Kagome just stood there fuming in all her life she had not met such a self centered man. When she went to the kitchen to grab his tray she was still calling him all sort of names in her head that before she knew it she arrived at his door. She took a deep breath to calm herself down then knocked.

"Come in wench." She clenched her fist and stepped in.

He was just lying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She put his tray of food on the table by him.

"Now that I think about it." he said "You didn't even thank me for saving you." He turned and looked at her. She noticed that he had the same piercing golden eyes that his older brother had and as well as the long silver her. It was his ears that made him different as well as his height.

"Well, I was going to." She said "That was until I saw that you so rudely suggested that I purposely threw myself at him." She glared at him while saying that and she noticed that he didn't even bother too look at her.

"Are you even listening to me?"

This time he turned "No" he said and turned back to looking at the ceiling

She was frustrated, she walked up to him and blocked his line of view by putting herself in front of him.

"Please tell me what exactly is that you find so fascinating in watching the ceiling."

That moved apparently surprised him.

"Look wench get off me." He tried to shove her away from him.

"No I will not, and my name is Kagome, Ka-go-me do I need to spell it out for you or is your brain to small to grasp that." Inuyasha still continued to try and shove her off but she held onto his shirt.

After a while he gave up. "Are you going to get off me anytime soon?" he asked

"No, not until you apologize."

"Feh like I would ever do that."

After a while she realized that she wasn't getting anywhere with him so she got off.

"Fine then be a stubborn jerk." And she started to stomp out the room.

"Hey Kagome wait." She turned around surprised he had actually used her name.

"What." She answered crossly

"What are you doing later on?"

"I'm not sure, I am not due downstairs until lunch time, is there anything you may want?"

"Actually yes, I'm getting bored of hanging around here, I want you to come with me to town."

"There is a town by here." She asked surprised

"Yes, so get ready you will meet me by the gate in a few minutes while I finish my breakfast."

"Yeah and who are you to give me orders on what to do?" but before she could remember and think that he could actually give her orders she said it.

He just smirked when he realized she remembered her position.

"I thought so." He said "You may leave and don't take forever I don't like to wait for servants."

She marched out of the room very annoyed at herself and him.

He watched her leave, she was something else entirely it had been a while since a servant had defied him. They all usually just wanted to please him, and be good and loyal when they probably hated him. That's why he disliked servants so much, always with their stupid gossip. He knew that they only called him lord and master around him, but something else entirely when he was not around. But that girl today had been totally different, she had showed her dislike of him instead of hiding it and acting like a fake loyal servant. He also noticed that she was fairly attractive, he could actually stand being around her. Unlike the rest of the servants who he right away dismissed from his presence. He hated their fakeness. He almost felt sorry he had acted like his usual self as soon as he found out how she really was.

'That can be taken care off.' He though 'I will buy her something on my trip to town.'

He was glad to be going, it had been a while and he missed his good friend Miroku. He loved and at the same time hated going to town. His position of lord required him to always take a servant wherever he went and he always had to put up with a servant asking him every 5 minutes if he needed something, but at the same time he liked it because he could be with his good friend. When they were young they had grown up together, but as time went by and his position of lord got more demanding they saw each other less and less. Miroku had decided to train to be a monk in a shrine that was in town thus leaving the castle. Inuyasha knew that they would probably not be back until dinner time and if he had mentioned that she would of probably said she couldn't because she needed to attend to his brother and the stupid lord, making him take another servant to accompany him. He didn't want that, the reason he was going was because she would be going with him. He did not want it any other way, he would need to talk to Kaede and tell her to send some other servant girl. With that thought he made his way to the kitchen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well that's the first chapter what do u guys think? Any comments or reviews I would love to hear them.


	2. Chapter 2

Well here is the second chapter please enjoy.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha just love him. Lol Love Sesshomaru more though.

It felt like it had been a hard long day, the decision and agreement he was suppose to come up with Kouga never happened.  
'Stupid idiot, he just had to disagree.'   
He wanted to buy Kouga some oh his lands, the lord had agreed before, but he now he kept on being difficult not being satisfied with the money offered.  
'Greedy bastard.' He thought 'His lands can't be worth more than what I am offering.'   
He sighed and looked out the window, the position of the sun told him that if was still fairly early in the day. He was looking forward to lunch time, and as much as he wanted to deny it he knew the real reason why, to see that girl. He was about to go back to his desk when he saw the reason his thoughts were sometimes plagued. She was standing by the gate apparently waiting for someone.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Kagome was fuming, before she had gone to the gate to wait for Inuyasha she found out he had already been to Kaede and informed her that they would be out late and that another should take her place. What right did he have to take her away from her duties.  
Secretly she knew she really would not be as mad if only she had never met him. Lord Sesshomaru, she had secretly wanted to have a reason to be by him. It was a ridiculous notion and she knew it.  
'Like he would ever be interested in some servant girl.' She thought sadly she knew she should have been glad to finally go to a town, she had never been outside her village and when she heard Inuyasha say there was a town near by she had wanted to go. She decided to cheer up, what is the point of getting all worked up over something that can't be helped. She looked up into the sky, it was a beautiful day after all not to be wasted indoors, she would enjoy this trip with Inuyasha.  
'That is if he doesn't decide to be a total jerk and ruin it all.' She thought.  
She sighed and continued to wait for him.  
'The jerk and he told me not to be late.' But as soon as that thought left her mind she found herself staring at Inuyasha. She was about to yell at him for making her wait, when she turned to look at him. He was breathtaking, the sun made his hair gleam and he was smiling at her. He apparently was in a good mood, she also noticed that he had changed clothes, he wore a simple outfit that would not make him too hot throughout the day. His shirt though was what she thought was the problem, it was white and the fabric was obviously made for the hot summer days. It was made of thin fabric and when he moved you could see his well toned body through the shirt.  
"Well are you ready to go, we will be leaving shortly I just need to bring my horse."  
She nodded, and a few minutes later he was back with a horse, he got on top and he looked down at her.  
"You going to stand there all day, come on you can ride with me." he said extending his hand to her. For a moment she didn't know what to do but after a while she tried to get on, but then the animal moved making her loose her balance. She would have almost fallen had it not been for Inuyasha, he grabbed her waist and pulled her on.  
"Just grab onto me." He said while at the same time calling for the guards to open the gate.   
She felt nervous being so close to him, and her fingers were holding him with the lightest pressure she could and at the same time trying to not fall off.  
"Look we still have a bit to go and I want to get there as soon as I can, so I can't have you holding onto me like that." He stopped the horse and got off leaving her on it.  
"Wait, what are you doing, don't leave me on this thing."  
He just smirked "Relax I'm not abandoning you or anything." He suddenly got on again but this time he was in the back leaving Kagome in the front. He put his arms over her and took hold of the reign.  
"Hold onto my waist Kagome that way you won't fall off and I can catch you if you feel you are going to slip or something." The sudden start of the horse and the speed startled Kagome making her hold on to Inuyasha's waist tighter. She had her arms around his waist, and her head on his chest, she could feel chest through the shirt and the thought was making her blush.  
'Why do these situations always happen to me?' She though not that she was complaining. 'Maybe, he is not as bad as I first thought.'   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Sesshomaru was enraged he had seen the whole scene through his window.  
'Idiot what does he think he is doing? She is mine.' He had seen how he had come up to her smiling and then suddenly putting her on his horse.  
'Why did she go with him anyway' she was here to serve him and that was how he wanted things. What made him even more furious was that he knew Inuyasha and they would probably stay out late, he would not get to see her until tomorrow morning.  
'I will need to straighten a few things out with him.' He thought. He felt like ripping things to shreds, when he finally realized what had come over him.  
'Why do I care so much about one servant girl?' He questioned himself, it was not like him at all. Usually he could care less what Inuyasha did with the servants. It didn't matter though, she was his servant and Inuyasha would have to deal with the consequences. He turned away from the window and tried to concentrate on his work, but it was futile and he so realized it a few minutes later when he kept on reading the same sentence over and over. He could not concentrate thinking what Inuyasha and the Kagome could be doing. He had noticed that they were going in the direction towards the town.  
'Inuyasha must be going to visit that worthless monk.' He though then he remembered that Inuyasha and the monk often had drinking games, he would be very unstable getting Kagome back. But what worried him more was what the monk would do to Kagome, he was known for his lecherous hands.  
'He will not touch her.' he thought 'She is mine and no one can touch her.'   
He called for Jaken one of his servants.  
"Yes my lord how can I be of value."   
"Jaken get me my horse ready, I will be going into town."  
"Yes my lord immediately."  
He noticed that it had been a few hours since they were gone, so they must have arrived already. He had to hurry, he would not allow filth to touch her. He quickly changed and was outside in no time, he would have to hurry before his idiotic brother let go of his senses. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

They were still riding for a while, Kagome had spotted a meadow with beautiful flowers and had wanted to stop. He found it strange complying to her wishes, he usually just ignored whatever his servants said.  
Inuyasha watched as she looked from flower to flower admiring their beauty. She had looked so innocent and pure, like a fair maiden.  
'It is strange.' He thought 'I never thought I could look at another woman after what Kikyo did to me.' Kikyo had been his love a while back, he had given his whole self to her only to have her betray him. One night he found her having an affair with another man, it turned out that she was only after his money and title. He had fallen into a deep depression after that not willing to believe it, but he knew what he saw. He had tried his hardest to forget after that, he had become cold and indifferent to women. He though he had anyway, until he met Kagome. The first time he met her Kouga was taking advantage of her, he saw how she struggled against his grasp but finding it futile she had given up. He had seen how she had closed her eyes, and a look or resignation had come over her face. He found himself knocking Kouga aside, he could not permit himself to just walk by as Kouga had his way with her. She had looked like she was about to be tainted when Kouga almost kissed her.  
"Hey Inuyasha come here aren't these flowers beautiful?" she looked very happy he couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yes they are very beautiful." His next action surprised him as much as it surprised her he picked a flower and gave it to her.  
"It is only fit that the flower go with the beautiful maiden." He smiled before looking up into the sky.   
"Come, I think we better get going again, we don't want to stay away too late now do we?" He went for the horse, got on it and pulled Kagome up by the waist again. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

His move had greatly surprised her, she would have never thought that he would do that. When she had first met him it was because he had saved her from Kouga but after that he had been nothing but a jerk to her.  
'I suppose, I didn't give him a chance.' she thought. She was leaning against him and looked at the flower in her hands, she turned to look at him but he seemed to be lost in deep thoughts. He was looking straight ahead with one hand around her making sure she would not fall and another on the reign. 

Well fans, that is my second chapter what do u think? I am writing this strory spontaneously so I cannot say what will come next. Will Sesshomaru save Kagome from the hands of Miroku? Who will Kagome fall for? Sparks will fly, until next time. Lol  
Please review I would like to hear any comments that you would like to add. 


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my fellow fans! I really hope you are enjoying the story so far. Well please keep reading and sending me your comments. And thank you for all of you that have sent me reviews already, I love your comments thank you!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
It wasn't long before we arrived in town, it was bustling with activity. Children were running here and there, merchants sold their goods. The air just crackled with energy, it was my first time in a real town so I was kind of excited. My awe of seeing such a big place where so many people were must have showed in my face.  
"Impressed huh?" Said Inuyasha with a smirk "This is one of the biggest towns around here."   
We got off the horse and walked towards what looked like a shrine. It reminded me of home a bit and I started to miss my family.  
"You ok Kagome?"  
"Yeah just thinking for a bit, don't worry though." She said and smiled at him to show she was alright.  
They had reached the door to the shrine and Inuyasha knocked twice. Soon a young man came to the door.  
"Inuyasha is that you, it has been a while." He said smiling obviously very happy to see his old friend "Has business been keeping you away?"   
"Yes, that and other reasons."   
"Yes well please come in and make yourselves comfortable." He lead us to a room and we all sat down. "Oh and may I ask who is the young lovely lady accompanying you today?"   
"She's Kagome a new maid that was just hired."   
"Oh." he said obviously interested he started to lean in towards her when Inuyasha pushed him back.  
"And you better keep your hands away from her if you know what's good for you."  
"Yes, I see then." He looked thoughtful for a second before going back to his cheerful self "Well then can I offer some refreshments, I am sure the lady is thirsty. Would you like our usual saki Inuyasha?"   
"I will pass this time Miroku, but thanks anyway."  
"Well I see, this really is something." And with that he disappeared out of the room.  
"How come you didn't want anything to drink Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him, she was sure that after the long ride he was thirsty and the sun outside was very hot.  
"How are you going to get home if I can't control the horse, if I drink I may have some problems riding."   
"Oh I see." Indeed she did, so he didn't drink because he was thinking about her and on getting her home safely. She felt her cheeks grow hot a bit so she turned her face away from him. After a while the young monk came back with a few cups of tea and a few treats.  
"So how has your training been going Miroku?" Inuyasha asked  
"Just great actually, the elder just says I have to purify myself more often."  
Inuyasha laughed "I wonder why."  
"Ok shut up, I can't help it."  
Kagome was just sipping her tea quietly and wondering what they could be referring to.  
"So Kagome, how do you like working for a slob of a lord." He asked looking at her innocently as if he had just asked her how her day was going. She held back a fit of giggles.  
"Well I can't say I see him as a slob yet as you so put it, I have only been in their service for two days."   
"Oh I see then." He was going to add more but got cut off by Inuyasha slamming his fist on the monks head.  
"Oww Inuyasha must you be so violent, I bruise easily." Kagome was laughing at the two, they seemed really at ease with each other.  
"By the way Kagome I figured since this was your first time in a large town you may want to explore a bit."   
"Really?" she asked "can we have a quick look around the place."   
"Sure why not, besides it's not like there is anything to do around this boring dump."   
"Hey." Said Miroku sounding slightly offended "Leave the shrine out of it."  
"Feh, yeah right like you weren't planning on coming with us, I know you just want a reason to go near a girl." He said mockingly "you might want to stock up on those exorcism scrolls."   
"For your information, it is not my fault that demonic forces only attack beautiful women."   
"I bet." He stood up and headed towards the door "come on Kagome I'll show you around the place."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
He watched as Kagome looked around at the place in wonder.  
'She must not be used to huge places I guess.' He thought to himself. As usual the monk was walking up to every beautiful woman in sight telling them he felt an ominous force around them. He usually didn't care what the monk did with all the women he pestered, but this time he knew he had better stay away from Kagome. He found it a bit odd that he was feeling protective of her but he didn't question his feelings much.  
'She looks like an excited little kid.' He thought after watching her for a while going from store to store.  
She stooped a little jewelry shop that had a table with bracelets set out in front. She was looking at them when he came up to her.  
"Aren't they pretty." she said, after a while of looking at all of them she picked up a lavender bracelet. It was made of purple crystals that gleamed in the sun, he recognized some to be amethyst.  
"Excuse me." she asked the old man "how much is this bracelet."  
"That would be 10 yen young lady." he said  
"Ten yen." she said and looked in her little purse she didn't even nearly have that much money.  
'Oh well,' she thought 'I shouldn't be wasting the little money I have left on things like that.' She was about to walk away when she heard Inuyasha tell the old man to charge it.  
"I will take that bracelet." He said pointing to the one she had previously been holding, when he gave the man the money he gave the bracelet to her.  
"Here take it."  
She was stunned, this was the second time in the same day that he had managed to surprise her.  
"I am sorry Inuyasha but I can't accept it." He looked a bit annoyed.  
"Look, I'm not just giving it to you, it's for earlier and me being a jerk to you." He took her hand and put the bracelet in her palm "Now take it and stop being so stubborn." He turned around and walked towards where the monk was standing.  
'He really has changed.' She thought. She looked at the bracelet and with a smile put it on.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
"You seem to have taken a liking to that servant of yours." Commented Miroku when Inuyasha went to where he was "The Inuyasha I know would never give a servant a gift."   
Inuyasha looked uncomfortable.  
"I don't know," he said after a while he looked up into the sky "I can't explain it she is different."   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
After a while they headed back to the shrine everyone was tiered including Kagome who was so glad when they could finally sit down and rest. Miroku brought them some food and tea. "We should get going after we rest for a bit." Said Inuyasha after looking at the sky and noticing that the sun would soon be down.  
When they finished their food they just sat there and rested. Kagome felt really tiered and sleep was overtaking her. It was still rather recent that she had walked for three days to reach the castle and her strength hadn't fully come back. She noticed that when her body and feet started to ache.  
"Hey you feeling ok Kagome?"  
She smiled at him "Yeah I'm ok Inuyasha it's just that I'm still a bit tired from my journey to the castle."   
"Feh weakling," he said but she knew he didn't mean it "lean on me if you want we will be leaving soon." She did just that it had only been a while when she heard commotion coming from the entrance of the shrine.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Sesshomaru was loosing his patience quickly, he had come to the shrine earlier only to be informed that they had gone into town. He had looked for them but not finding them he went back to the shrine. He went into the room where he was told they would be. What he saw angered him, she was leaning against his worthless brother. She was obviously tired and had been resting.  
"Sesshomaru what the hell are you doing here." Inuyasha sneered at him, but he didn't pay him any attention.  
"Woman stand up you will be coming with me." She had woken up from her light slumber and noticed that he was talking to her.  
"Lord Sesshomaru."  
"Don't worry Kagome you don't have to do what he says." He quickly got in front of her in a protective stance.  
"You are testing my patience brother, get out of my way." With that he quickly knocked Inuyasha out of the way and grabbed Kagome's arm.  
"Leave her alone." Inuyasha again made a move to strike but was quickly cut off. Sesshomaru punched him in the stomach and kicked him against the wall.   
"Sesshomaru please do not destroy this shrine."   
"Keep quiet monk, I could have this shrine destroyed if I so wished it, and you would be powerless to stop me."  
He dragged Kagome outside, and put her on his horse the same way Inuyasha had.  
"Woman listen to me and listen well, you are in my lands and are under my property so you are rightfully mine. You will serve me only from now on."  
"Lord Sesshomaru?" she questioned but received no answer.  
He had been riding a few minutes and his temper had been calmed a bit to see that neither Inuyasha nor the monk had been drunk and that she had not been touched. Although when he saw her leaning against his brother fury had taken hold of him again.   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Kagome did not know what to think, one moment she was resting by Inuyasha's side and the next Lord Sesshomaru had come barging in dragging her away.  
'Did he come all this way just to get me' she wondered.  
She was confused and didn't know what to think, he was going so fast that she tightened her grip on his waist and leaned against him even more. She didn't know exactly when it was the she fell asleep but she woke up in the arms of Sesshomaru. He was carrying her up the steps and heading towards her room. He opened her door and gently laid her on the bed.   
"Sleep woman, tomorrow you will be back to serving me." He stood up and looked down at her from where she was lying on the bed. He reached out and touched her face his touch feathery soft, she closed her eyes and opened them again. She found his golden eyes staring intensely at her.  
"I will not allow anyone to touch to, you now belong to me." That was all he said before he walked out the door. 

Well my dear fans how was the third chapter? I am actually very proud at myself for how fast I am writing these. Also let me tell you that anything that has happened not even I knew was going to happen. I write and make up the story as I go along. Please enjoy and review!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine, neither is Kagome, and I really wish Sesshomaru was.

Kagome woke up to the soft rays of the sun falling on her face warming her. She stretched and did not get up enjoying the moment.

"Are you just going to lie there all day, or do your plans involve getting up anytime soon?"

"Lord Sesshomaru," she exclaimed quickly jumping out of the bed, unfortunately she had done it so quickly she had not noticed that the bed sheets had wrapped around her causing her to fall. She quickly closed her eyes expecting the impact of the floor, instead two arms wrapped around her preventing the fall. She opened her eyes to see the golden ones looking down at her, she started to feel the intensity of his stare and lowered her gaze down so that her hair covered her face and he would not see the blush on her face.

"Im sorry, how clumsy of me, I will bring your breakfast soon."

She was walking to the kitchen carrying a tray and was about to ask for another one when she remembered what Sesshomaru had said, she would now only serve him. That would leave Inuyasha without a servant she thought, last she heard no one had been hired yet. She decided to take Sesshomaru his breakfast and would return to take Inuyasha his. When she got to his room he saw him on his study reading over papers. She quietly open the door and put his breakfast on the table in the corner and quickly excused herself.

Sesshomaru had know she was coming with his breakfast even before she knocked, he had smelled her scent and quickly took some papers and pretended to read them while she put his breakfast on the table. He had hoped she would stay, and was not happy when she quickly excused herself.

'Why I care I do not know' he thought, his actions yesterday and this morning had been surprising to him. He had woken early and had noticed she was still asleep and could not help himself from going to her room, she looked lovely sleeping, she was very peaceful and carefree.

Unfortunately she had woken while he was still in the room, yet she did not get up, she just laid there and was enjoying the warmth the sun was providing. He had decided to surprise her before she noticed he had been there before. When she had stood up and almost fallen he had quickly moved to catch her. That really surprised him, normally he would not care when a servant fell and regarded them as clumsy fools. He could not bring himself to let her get hurt, he had stared at the depth of her blue eyes when he noticed he scent start to change. He knew she was blushing, a normal human would not of known, but he sensed the change in her.

Kagome could not believe her luck, he had not even questioned her motives of leaving so suddenly, yet again she had not given him much of a chance. Before he could speak she was out of the room, she entered the kitchen again and made a tray for Inuyasha. He did not deserve how Sesshomaru was treating him, he had after all had been nothing but nice to her. Well maybe he had been a bit mean at first, but he had saved her from Kouga and had let her look at the flowers in the meadow while riding to town. When she was done she grabbed the tray and walked to his room, when she knocked he heard him say a rough come in. He had his back to her as if ignoring her.

'Well that's what I get for being nice.'

"Kagome?" he asked turning around "Oh good its you, I though I had another servant."

She smiled as she saw his act completely fade and he was once again his true self.

"No its me, I thought you might want some breakfast."

Even before she was done he was quickly eating the meal she had prepared.

"You bet, I've been starving," he said through mouthfuls "I thought I would never get my breakfast."

She started to laugh, he looked like cute little kid. ' A very hot one that is' she thought and quickly suppressed the thought, she should not be thinking like that about her masters.

"Sit down Kagome did you have any breakfast yet?"

"No not yet, I woke up and made Sesshomaru his breakfast and decided to bring you yours."

"Well why don't you join me," he said "get your breakfast."

"What?" she did not believe what he said, servants never ate with their masters.

"Come on im hungry, im sick of having no one in this castle to talk to, get your breakfast and join me"

Kagome nodded and started to walk out the door towards the kitchen.

He could not believe her, no servant had even done what she had done. They could care less what happened to him, and most were just scared and would never dare to approach him. She had defied Sesshomaru's orders by bringing him his breakfast. That thought made him smile, she was the first person in a long time that had treated him as a person and not as some tainted creature. Not to mention she was very beautiful too, he like to watch the emotions play out on her eyes. She was back with her tray before long, and she sat in front of him.

"Thank you." he said

"For what?"

"For being you."

Kagome laughed, "Okay, even though I don't understand your welcome." and smiled at him

Before long they were both talking about each other, Kagome found out that Inuyasha had a sword that he always loved to practice with and would sometimes go off by himself for hours and practice. Inuyasha learned that Kagome knew archery, her grandfather had taught her before he had to work.

"But its been a while since I have practiced, I don't know if I am any good anymore."

"Well it would be natural for skills to fade if not practiced, but tell you what why don't you come with me one of these days when I practice, I am sure I can find a bow and arrow somewhere." he smiled

"Ok then it's a promise." Kagome was at ease now, he had become a friend before long, and turns out that they both had things in common. Both had their own stubborn streak and both had hard lives growing up. They were both laughing and exchanging stories that they didn't notice and enraged Sesshomaru in the doorway.

"Hope I am not interrupting anything." he said through gritted teeth. Kagome quickly stood up but Inuyasha took her arm and told her to stay. He got up and walked in front of her.

"What the hell do you want Sesshomaru I sure as hell don't come barging in when you are in your room." Sesshomaru growled, he had not liked the way Inuyasha had touched Kagome, much less how both of them were laughing together, they almost seemed happy. That thought made him even madder.

"She is my servant," he said taking a step forward " and she will do what I say half-breed, who are you to question me?"

"Why the hell do you want her, you can have any other servant as your whore, leave her alone." With that Sesshomaru punched Inuyasha sending him flying against the wall.

Inuyasha got up, " I will not let you take her." he said growling, after that all hell broke loose.

Kagome could barely keep up with their attacks they were destroying the room, and surprisingly what she could not believe was that they were fighting for her. She couldn't take it when Inuyasha was very suddenly kicked in the stomach that he coughed blood.

"Stop it , please stop!" She could not bear if anyone got hurt because of her.

Sesshomaru stopped he could not believe how he had acted, he was actually fighting over some human. Such a petty thing he thought, but he couldn't help but feel differently. Sesshomaru just walked out giving them both his back and he was gone. Kagome ran to Inuyasha who was trying to get off the floor, but because of his wounds he could not.

"I'm sorry." she said tears starting to form in her eyes when she saw his injuries , and was surprised when a hand brushed them off.

"Don't worry, im a demon remember I heal much faster, I am sure I will be back to normal in a few hours."

Kagome looked down at him uncertain, he had gotten hurt because of her, and she could not believe it.

"Why?" she asked

He just smirked "Because," he said "I have my reasons, and I wasn't about to let Sesshomaru win either."

Kagome smiled at him, she helped him to his bed and bandaged his wounds. When she was done she excused herself.

"Wait Kagome where are you going?" She turned around.

"Sesshomaru was hurt too I saw his arm bleeding, I need to go help him."

"Your not scared are you?" he asked "you saw how it is when he gets mad yet you still want to go."

She started to panic but her kind heart would not let her. "I'm sure he wouldn't hurt me."

Before Inuyasha could say anything else she stepped out of the room.

Inuyasha was confused, she had gone to Sesshomaru and somehow he did not like it. He hated it at first when he saw her and she reminded him of Kikyo the bitch who had betrayed him which is why he was cold towards her. But when he say her kind heart he couldn't help but soften towards her. She defied orders to do what she thought was right, Kikyo was never like that. She only did things when they were for her benefit. Inuyasha also like how she was at ease with him, she did not seemed repelled by the fact that he was a half demon as are most when they learn that fact. He looked at his bandaged hand and her happy face came to mind.

'It was worth fighting for her' he thought and closed his eyes glad to have had Kagome come into his life.

Kagome was not feeling as brave as she let on, she had gone and grabbed a few healing herbs and was making her way towards Sesshomaru's room. She stopped outside his door and took a deep breath before knocking. He didn't answer but she knew he was there so she opened the door, it was dark and started to walk in when she bumped into something. Looking up she found Sesshomaru.

He growled at making her take a step back. "I came to see if you were alright." she said holding up the medicine box.

"Since when do I need the pity of a human know your place."

Kagome started to get angry, she was feeling bad enough she was the reason both of them had gotten into a fight. "You had no right to hurt him!." she yelled "he didn't do anything."

Sesshomaru was surprised to hear her yell at him, never in all his years did human or demon alike dare to raise their voice at him. But at hearing her words he started to get mad too.

He growled and slammed her to the wall making her drop the medicine box.

"So what you are telling me human is that you prefer that half-breeds company instead of mine."

He was so close to her Kagome could feel his breath, at first she was startled that he would hurt her. His eyes glowed and she saw he was angry, but what surprised her was that she also saw hurt.

"No that's not it at all, I like being with you." Startled at what she said Sesshomaru let her go, still looking down at her. He turned around enraged and punched the wall, why was he feeling like this he questioned himself. It was not like him, he was always so collected and calm, an issue with a servant never bothered him. He was so frustrated with himself that he was about to punch the wall again when a hand stopped him.

"Stop it!." It was Kagome he could she worry in her eyes "You are hurting yourself." He noticed that he had opened his wounds and had made new ones and he had not even noticed the pain.

"It is nothing it will heal." he sat down in a chair and took a deep breath expecting her to go but she didn't. He noticed that she had picked up the medicine box and was kneeling by him, she started to carefully clean his wounds and bandage them. He felt shivers go up his arm every time she touched him, she was so gentle.

"You have medical knowledge." he said his tone soft. Kagome could see he had calmed down, she was so scared when he had slammed her against the wall, yet she could not take it when he was hurting himself. When she was done she looked up to find him staring at her. She started to blush his stares would always make her feel as if he was staring into the very depths of her. She was very surprised when he delicately touched her cheek with a finger. Fingers with claws that she knew would be so dangerous, yet he was touching her so gently. She saw him, he was very beautiful, and she knew that he was also well built. She had experiences where she was against him and she could feel his well toned chest. She was starting to feel warm thinking about it when a pair of lips came crushing down on hers. She was so surprised at first but later let herself enjoy it and she started to kiss back. He brought so many feelings of passion to her. When they broke off for air mainly Kagome, Sesshomaru looked as if he wanted to kiss her again.

Kagome just looked at him, "Why did you kiss me?" she wanted to know or more, her heart needed to know.

Sesshomaru was as equally shocked as Kagome he had not expected his reaction to be as strong. Of course he did not show the confusion on his face as Kagome did. When she asked why he kissed her he could not bring himself to tell her what he had started to feel when she was looking at him. He could not bring himself to say how beautiful he thought she was instead he said "Because I always win."

Kagome could not believe it, her heart started to hurt. She did not know why, it was not long that she met Sesshomaru but his answer had hurt her. So he had only kissed her to win a stupid rivalry he thought he had with Inuyasha. She felt like she was only a object being used by him. She knew that the two brothers did not get along at all, the first thing one hears when working in the house is of the hostility both siblings have for each other. The bad part for Kagome was that when Sesshomaru had stared at her she started to feel as if he could see her soul, she had started to feel attracted to him. Lust, she had questioned herself if it was that. Yet if it was, why was her heart hurting just then? She got up and ran out of his room.

Wow it has been a long while since I updated, I found out that once school hit I had no time, but guess what fellow fans. Summer is coming up so expect more chapters. I hope you like it and please review me with your thoughts. And as I have said before this story is ver spontaneous, and well I stopped there cause I ran out of ideas, but please if you have any other ideas as to how the story should progress feel free to tell me.


End file.
